


Sunsets

by Ebz_Corner



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebz_Corner/pseuds/Ebz_Corner
Summary: This is a part of the sunset series, where we take various couples and place them in front of the lowering sun.Particularly, our Z lovers are sharing a tender moment on the beach, just as the sun sets for the day.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 25





	Sunsets

"Kakarot hurry up! We're already late!"

Vegeta yells behind him as he makes his way up to the rocks out on the picturesque beach. Securing a comfortable spot, he promptly placed a towel down before setting himself down. Sure, he was wearing swimming trunks for incase they decided to get a little wet later, but there wasn't a need to get soaked now when he didn't have to. Adjusting his shirt, he sighed thinking about how hard it was for them to ultimately get here. With their demanding schedules keeping both busy all through the chaotic week and weekend most of the time, they had to really squeeze to get the precious time to themselves to get to sit out on the beach. Turning around again, he saw Goku coming up barefoot with a small basket in hand, having ditched his sandals a while ago.

"And what inevitably took you so long? Why are you squandering the little time we have?!"

Placing the basket down in front of them, Goku got comfortable before turning to his lover with an apologetic grin.

"No! Not at all! I had just forgotten all about the basket that was in the back seat, so I had to go dig for it. Then, some of the stuff had fallen out, so I had to search the Jeep for the rest of it and- "

Vegeta raised his hand, having heard enough of the flimsy excuse. He gently pinched the bridge of his nose in mild annoyance at Goku's need to bring food with them. They just had eaten before they left, that was the plan so that they wouldn't have to eat while they were at the beach. Did plans mean anything to this helpless idiot?

"For fucks sake Kakarot, I thought I asked you not to worry about the food since we both ate right before leaving work?"

Smiling to himself, Goku pulled two burgundy wine glasses from the basket and used his tail to grab hold of the wine. Taking a closer look at the label, Vegeta realized it was that one wine that he'd been eyeballing in the store a couple of months before when they went to Italy. He had discovered the bottle, which he though looked pretty, but the price tag stung him to his core, and he'd left it there. His heart swelled a bit when Goku politely handed him one of the polished glasses and poured him a bit. Bringing the glass to his nose, Vegeta swirled the red liquid in his glass as he inhaled its sweet aroma.

"I see, so you're not as much of an idiot as I thought."

"Well, I did tell you to buy it if you wanted it, but you kept going on about the price, as if it was really upsetting anything."

Seizing his own glass, Goku replaced the rare bottle in the basket gently before pulling out a small bundle of luscious grapes in a decorated bowl. It was true, that trip that they'd gone to Italy, he saw the bottle that Vegeta had been eyeing. He had even offered to pay for it, but that damned price tag had Vegeta all fairly upset, saying it was absurd to expect that much for such a small bottle. Past the usual closing time that day, while Vegeta was in their hotel room, Goku made a trip back to the organic vineyard that they were at and purchased two of them. One for them to share, and the other for his collection.

"I won't lie, though, the price stung a little bit."

Enthusiastically taking a small sip, Goku's tail intertwined itself with Vegeta's.

"But it was worth every penny, because of the look you've got right now."

Turning his intense gaze to Vegeta, he could see Vegeta was really enjoying the taste of it. For every dainty sip he gratefully took, he would swish it around in his mouth a bit before swallowing. His eyes stared down into the wonder that danced divinely in his cup, shifting a bit from side to side as he relished the feel of it making it's way down his throat. Upon noticing the inquisitive stare, he promptly began to blush before gently nudging his husband.

"I had no intention of arguing with that detestable man. He felt so goddamn entitled to sell it for so much, when I could have just bought that entire table if I really wanted to."

A comfortable silence befell them both, as they enjoyed each other's company as much as they enjoyed the falling sun. It'd been a long day for them both, trying to tie up loose ends to make sure nothing disturbed them while they were out.

Vegeta went as far as to have them leave their phones and watches in the Jeep to avoid any accidental calls or text. They had absolutely needed this time lately, with Goku's business growing up so fast, and Vegeta's clientele age group getting a little out of hand. Things had been hectic for them, but as for their housekeeper Zarbon, as he was going through a personal tragedy of his own that he hadn't shared with either of them yet. For the icing on the cake, Vegeta was going into heat soon, as he could detect it coming on even now. It would only be a couple more weeks before he'd be debilitated for about a miserable week. That meant Goku would be the only one working, and he didn't like the idea of being so useless for so long, it made him feel like he was failing in the marriage. Goku could often times handle his more primitive side, but Vegeta ended up being rushed home every time he tried. Was it really that hard for him to keep his ass out of trouble? Before he could think further on the matter, a warm hand brought him back to the present.

"Hey now, I thought we weren't going to let anything interrupt our time? That includes your thoughts."

Goku rubbed his lover's cheek gently, trying to keep them in the moment. He knew how easy it was for Vegeta to slip away mentally, that's just the kind of guy he is. Constantly worrying about something, while Goku represents the exact opposite. Proving this point even further, he poured them both another glass as soon as their cups had magically emptied themselves.

"Whatever, not worrying about it now won't change it later."

Sighing lightly, Goku wrapped his arm around his now pouting lover. The silence stretched on for a while, both of them just listening to birds over heard and the mighty waves out in the distance. It really was a beautiful day out, with the light breeze promising fall in a couple more weeks. They both watched as a small crab made its way across some of the rocks, only to be washed away as the waves smashed into him. Looking further out, they appreciate gravity doing its job: Building the waves far away, pushing up to the two dear lovers on the rocks, and graciously landing on their feet before returning to the sparkling sea to repeat the process. Then there was the brilliant sun, how pretty was that. It blazed like the fiery ball of boundless energy that it was, providing the world with life and a stunning view to gaze at. They had traveled near there a couple of times, having blasted more than one enemy into its core and through the other side. Goku suggested they take a trip up close, and Vegeta just laughed at him.

"Are you retarded? You really want to go to the sun? What for?"

Goku merely leaned into Vegeta more, shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know, just because we haven't been there yet I guess."

They sat together laughing joyfully for a while more, before Vegeta turned back to the sun that was just about finished making it's way past the horizon. Seeing it leave them shook something in Vegeta's noble heart, and his eyes began to sting ever so slightly. He shut them and plunged his face into Goku's chest, trying to drive out the sorrowful thought away. His lover ran a hand through his hair gently, trying to soothe whatever anxiety might be eating at him.

"I'm right here Vi, and I'm not going anywhere."

Those kind words seemed to have been close to the core of what was bothering him, because the smaller form under his arm began to shake gently, and the warm droplets made their way through Goku's shirt. He couldn't blame Vegeta, he knew where this overwhelming fear came from. Being left alone, being betrayed, hurt by those he trusted most. It was hard getting Vegeta to believe in him when they initially started seeing each other. It was casual, and that's the way Vegeta had intended for it to stay, but after 4 years of it, Goku had developed feelings that he wouldn't ignore. All around his heart, Vegeta had erected walls to keep everyone out, to protect himself. Mazes that lead to nowhere so that his wounded heart could never be found, to confuse everyone. But the chef refused to give in: He'd scale every opposing wall, jump every emotional hurdle, and weave his way through the darkest of bewildering mazes to get close to this man. It was even worse when he popped the question, Vegeta threatening to reluctantly leave him altogether. Their sensitive relationship was severely strained, and Vegeta aggressively fought him at every turn. But Goku proved to him time and time again that he'd fight everyone and anyone from an intergalactic overlord to an authoritarian father if it meant he could put that little fluorescent blue ring on his finger and wear the blood red one on his own. Lifting his lifelong lover's face up to meet his, the loyal heart in his chest beat so hard it felt like it could burst. The rare tears were still flowing down his face a bit, and he wouldn't look Goku in the eye.

"Vegeta."

Those red eyes looked back into his with such…Uncertainty? Fear? Hope? Goku wasn't a writer or anything, and he sure wasn't going to try to be. But he did know the feeling that was in his eyes: Love, adoration, and respect.

"I love you Vegeta. And I'm not going anywhere."

The lovers shared a gentle kiss as the lovely moon and countless stars illuminated the irresistible passion they shared.


End file.
